ASOUE meets FF8
by KittyWillow
Summary: Will think of a better title later, hopefully. Mr. Poe, having no more relatives who will take in the Baudelaires, sends them to a new school. But what's this? The school is the Garden from Final Fantasy Eight! What will happen? Read and Review!


A/N: This is my ASOUE/Final Fantasy VIII crossover. Okay, well, I don't know everything about FF8, so my two older brothers and going to be my betas and also make sure I have all my info straight. Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure I own Final Fantasy. Numbers 7 through 10 are lying in my living room right now. Hmm? What's that? Oh! No, Squaresoft owns it. And Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler owns all of the Series of Unfortunate Events characters.  
  
Just so you know, this takes place after TEE, so the Bauds haven't been accused of murder. Yet.  
  
Prologue: A New School, a New Life.  
  
Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire sat in the back of Mr. Poe's car, driving to their new home. Mr. Poe had said he was sending them to a boarding school specifically for kids without living parents, but to the Baudelaires it sounded like an orphanage.  
  
'I hope they'll let me invent things.' thought Violet.  
  
'I hope they have a library for students.' thought Klaus.  
  
'Glooba beeshnook.' thought Sunny, which meant something along the lines of 'I hope it's nothing like Prufrock Prep.'  
  
"We're here!" Mr. Poe stopped the car and got out. "Come children; I'll introduce you to the principal."  
  
Klaus unbuckled Sunny and carried her up to the main gate with Violet, following Mr. Poe. An older man with glasses came out to greet them. "Hello there, Arthur! Are these the kids?"  
  
Mr. Poe shook the man's hand, then turned away and coughed into a handkerchief. "Yes, this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. Children, this is Mr." The man laughed and cut off Mr. Poe, saying "No formalities, Arthur. Name's Cid. And this is the Garden."  
  
The Baudelaires looked at the school and were amazed. It was a huge, circular building with a large, beautiful campus surrounding it. There were students walking around outside, talking and playing card games. One thing Violet noticed was that almost all of the students were a lot older then her and her siblings.  
  
"Sir?" She asked. "Call me Cid." He replied with a smile. "Cid, most of the students are older then us. How are we going to fit in?"  
  
Cid smiled again and said "Your right. Most of our students are about seventeen or eighteen. But I see no reason to make you go to classes by yourselves to avoid age gaps. Mr. Poe tells me that you children are very bright, so I'm sure you'll do fine. We may have to set up some special activities for little Sunny while you and your brother are in class, but I'm sure she'll be able to go to class with you in no time."  
  
Violet, not completely convinced, nodded to Cid. Mr. Poe had a coughing fit once more, and then looked at his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry, children. I won't be able to accompany you on your tour of the school; I need to get back to the bank very soon. I'll come visit you once you're settled in. And don't worry," He added, seeing the slightly nervous looks on the Baudelaires' faces. "I've told Cid all about Count Olaf and he assured me there's no way he'll find you here."  
  
"Because of their advanced computer, right?" muttered Klaus sarcastically. Violet gave him a sharp look.  
  
Cid said to the Baudelaires "I won't be able to take you on the tour myself, I'm afraid. With my bad knee, it'd take me three hours to show you everything. I'll send some of my best students to show you around. Wait here." He slowly but steadily walked up to the front door of the school and went inside. Klaus turned to his sisters.  
  
"He seems nice enough."  
  
Sunny nodded, and Violet said "Your right; not like Nero at all." Sunny smiled and said "Kerchniko glooba." Which meant something to the extent of "And the Garden isn't like Prufrock Prep, either."  
  
Klaus and Violet smiled at their sister and Klaus said "Nope, not like Prufrock at all. We'll do great here."  
  
"And," added Violet, "Since it's all orphans, there won't be anyone like Carmelita Spats here to call us cakesniffers."  
  
"Odo Jericheeba!" Sunny said happily. Klaus smiled and said "Sunny's right; no orphan's shack."  
  
Just then, four teenagers came out of the front door of the Garden. The girl had her brown hair flipped out at the edges and wore a yellow dress; one of the guys wore blue pants that were usually puffy and had a strange tattoo on one side of his face. The second guy had his dark brown hair slicked back and wore black pants and a jacket and the third guy wore a white overcoat.  
  
The girl said "Are you the Baudelaires?" Violet replied "Yes. I'm Violet, and this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny."  
  
"We're your tour guides." She said happily. "I'm Selphie. This is Zell," she said pointing to the one with the tattoo, "This is Seipher," she pointed to the one with the overcoat, "And this is Squall." She pointed to the one with the wearing black. "We're in SeeD here at the Garden."  
  
Klaus looked confused. "SeeD?"  
  
Zell answered "We don't have grades here at the Garden. SeeD is our level."  
  
The one called Squall looked deep in thought about something. 'Who are these people? Why are they here? Cid doesn't let in just anyone. They're too young to be here. What is Cid getting us into? What if they're against us? They'll be the downfall of the Garden, I know it. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm rude like everyone else does? What if...'  
  
"Squall doesn't say much," Selphie said to the Baudelaires quietly. "But he's a good guy; one of the best students here."  
  
Seipher looked annoyed. "Let's get on with the tour, shall we? The sooner we start, the sooner I can get back to practising."  
  
Selphie gave him a look that said "Don't be rude to the newbies!" and Zell said "Okay, then. Let's go. Kids, follow us."  
  
The four SeeD members lead the way and the Baudelaires followed them inside.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
How was it? Now, from here, it could turn into a few different things. Where do you think I should go with it? It might be mostly action with a little humour on the side, or I could be weird and make usual cameos and totally obvious disses to Final Fantasy Eight's story line. It all depends: what do you want to read? Well, since your here, why not drop me a review?  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


End file.
